I'd rather rescue myself
by doomedpassion
Summary: somebody is causing mischief again. will Yugi, Katsuya, Ryou and Malik save the world, yet have time to piece back the love that had foresaken them 3-4 thousand years ago
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Doomedpassion: Another YGO fic. Listen to Bi Rain, DBSK, BOA, Lee Hyori, Super Junior, Elly (Seo In Young), SweetBox, Tata Young, Shinhwa, Dream, JUNE and Se7en.

Yup., advertising for my favourite artists. I converted J and K pop, with a bit of East Asian-American mix.

Prologue

It had been ten-thirteen years since the Sennen Items were destroyed. Atemu, Akefia and Marik were gone. Yugi, Ryo and Malik were returning to life without them-a "normal" life-work (jobs and careers). They hadn't really thought of saving the world, since Orichalcos. Of course, after Atem had dealt with it, Yugi's cousin Yuki Judai had to deal with the remains-when they decided to take action once more. (GX references)

CUT A/N: couldn't help but make fictional familial links-things that don't appear in any of the anime. Don't worry there will be more. END CUT

Unfortunately, fate and destiny were not keen on leaving them alone. Why, you may say. Well, Atem, Akefia and Marik were back and in Domino. To make matters worse, Kaiba Seto was becoming increasingly cold toward Jounouchi Katsuya. Three, four years ago, it would not have mattered, but they had been together for one to two years now and their relationship had been improving until a few weeks ago, around the time that Atem, Akefia and Marik returned.

CUT A/N: Coincidence, I think not. END CUT

Meanwhile, Judai and his friends, including Manjome Jun and Marufuji Ryo were preparing to come to Domino City. Judai was bringing them along to watch him duel his cousin, the previous King of Games.

Doomedpassion: they have gathered for the Last Battle. Just j/k.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Chapter One

Ryou thought he was hallucinating, when he saw Atemu, Akefia and Mariku on the street. At first he could believe that Atemu was with Akefia and Mariku, but then again, they were from the same country and had been through thick and thin with one another, even though most of the time it was a three way rivalry, hero vs. villain relationship, so he couldn't blame them for sticking together. Then his heart stopped dead when he saw Seto walking towards them. He just couldn't believe that Seto wanted to associate with them, especially with the "I don't believe in destiny. Destiny is crap", attitude. Ryou pulled out his cell phone. He sent a text message to Yugi, Jounouchi and Malik.

CUT A/N: okay Ryou is Bakura Ryou not to confuse with Marufuji Ryo. Malik is well the hikari and Mariku is the yami. Okay? Got it? Good, moving on. END CUT

"NANI!!"

"Relax, you two. Geez. Oh look, there they are," said Malik. Boy was he frustrated. Yugi and Jounouchi were acting like the apocalypse had come.

CUT A/N: well the hikaris and Jou have to save the world from the apocalypse and win love at the same time. Uh oh. I let loose part of the plot. Sniffle END CUT

"What are _you_ doing here? I thought you people moved on," ground Malik. He was not pleased. "Will you three calm down?" he hissed at Ryou, Yugi and Jounouchi.

"This is not _normal_, okay? They shouldn't be back. How can you be so calm?" screamed Ryou. He hyperventilated, then, looked around nervously. He wasn't known for screaming.

"Has anything that happened to seem normal?" asked Jounouchi, who had apparently recovered from his freak out.

"No, but."

Snickers.

"Oh great, now we're being laughed at. Yay!" said Malik. He was reaching the limit of his patience. Now he was wondering who to blame and sock in the stomach.

Doomedpassion: do not provoke Malik's wrath. He is capable of a lot, after all, he created Mariku. I hope he learned to let it out before it gets _bad._ Well okay, he did, but seriously. I wouldn't suggest you cross him.


	3. Chapter 3

Doomedpassion: I'm sure you have noticed by now, there are no titles for the chapters in this fic

Doomedpassion: I'm sure you have noticed by now. There are no titles for the chapters in this fic. I just can't be bothered to think of any.

Chapter Two

"Oh great, now we're being laughed at. Yay!" He was reaching the limit of his patience. Now he was wondering who to blame and sock in the stomach.

Ryou and the others, turned him around and guided him toward the apartment, they shared.

"We don't know why they are back. We don't even know why Atemu and Seto are hanging out with them. It may be a curse or the answer to our prayers. Just don't do anything stupid, okay?"

Malik snorted.

"I would think something _is_ wrong, no?" sneered Akefia. He still had the same face as Ryou, except had the same scar from three-four thousand years ago.

"You!" snarled Malik. He finally lost his temper. It didn't matter, who it was that he lashed out at. He certainly wasn't afraid, they'd probably have lost what ever magical powers that they had before. He was grabbed Akefia's collar and was about to punch him in the face, when he stopped and fell onto the ground. Apparently the Sennen Items were back.

"I didn't need your help, Kaiba, Mariku." Seto was carrying the Sennen Rod again, just as he had years ago. He handed it back to Mariku, his younger brother.

CUT A/N: Let me explain: the Priestess, Ishizu was Priest Seto's sister, from three-four thousand years ago. Malik and Mariku were twins (sister and brother) back then. This is fictional for the amusement of the authoress and her readers. The authoress did this because she made Jounouchi, the reincarnation of Kisara and Yugi the reincarnation of Atemu's sister and lover. It makes the story much more interesting. END CUT

"No problem," said Seto. And Mariku just smirked at him.

"Kuso," spat Malik. "Kisama." (Shit…Bastards)

"Whatever."

Ryou helped Malik up. He turned around and glared. If looks could kill, they'd be dead by now.

"C'mon. They're not worth crying over." He could see tears in Jounouchi's eyes.

Doomedpassion: started with angst. Yay! Dejectedly bows head. I'm really nice you know to the characters.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

Chapter Three

"C'mon. They're not worth crying over."

Those words reverberated in Jounouchi's head and knew that Ryou had seen his tears. It hurt so badly, when Ryou said them. He knew Ryou and the others were most likely hurting too, but decided to wallow in self-pity anyway.

"Jou, it'll be fine. Only a matter of when. We need to know why they are back and acting this way. I know that it's normal for Seto, Akefia and Mariku, but Atemu, that's going a bit too far. "

"I can tell you if you want." It was a girl, standing with her were three other girls. They looked young, yet old at the same time. There was a type of wisdom about them that mortal females did not have.

"Who are you? Are you even real? Ahem, I mean human?" asked Ryou.

"Ah, Bakura Ryou, you are known to be the quietest, in your group. Apparently you have no manners as well," she smiled, not unkindly.

"…" He blushed.

"My name is Ishizu. My friends here are Hathor, Bastet and Ma'at."

"Holy crap, you're Egyptian goddesses," cried Jou.

"No really. Excuse us, but why are you here?" said Malik."

"If my dear brother, Seto, is wreaking havoc, I must see to it that he is stopped," said Ishizu. "You should know who I am talking about, Malik."

"You're talking about Seto, Lord of Chaos, unless I am mistaken?"

"Yes. We need your help to defeat him. We'll give you any advice and magical powers. We cannot intervene, ourselves, as Seto is only manipulating, your friends, if I can call them that," said Ishizu.

"We need you to take on the forms of your previous incarnations, meaning that you will be female, as it is the only way for us to bestow upon you, your true powers," said Hathor.

Doomedpassion: now you know what I mean from last chapter, right? Good. Moving on.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"We need you to take on the forms of your previous incarnations, meaning that you will be female, as it is the only way for us to bestow upon you, your true powers," said Hathor.

They were ready to do whatever it took, however the offer that the goddesses gave them, scared them a little. They did not know what to do. But they had already asked for help from the goddesses. They had no other choice, really.

"Yes after all we have no other choice, since we asked for your help already," rationalized Yugi.

"Very good, Yugi. You certainly know what to do when the others don't," smiled Ma'at. "I know you spoke the truth. Now do the rest of you agree or do we have to wipe your memories of our meeting?"

"If yugi's in then I'm game," said Katsuya.

"Ano…um…I guess."

"Alright," said Malik reluctantly.

They put their hands forward and cheered, as they needed the moral support. It was the first time that any of them had ever stepped up to do something like saving the world (by themselves).

Doomedpassion: it must be scary…--' oh well…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Doomedpassion: okay…'words in' are thoughts okay? Enjoy reading.

Chapter 5

'So that's their game.' Seth the Lord of darkness was hiding in the shadows. He had seen them-the goddesses and four human children. 'Due to the failure of Zorc Necrophades and his mind slave (Thief King) I must reveal myself to destroy the world and those brats once and for all.' He laughed evilly, as he returned to his home.

"My lord, is there anything you wish me to do?" It was a woman or several pieces of souls put together. She was the regrets of several women, notably of Kisara, the Queen of Egypt, the Beggar Queen and Shrine Maiden of Hathor, these women were from the Millenium Age, when Atemu was Pharaoh.

CUT A/N: I never gave Ryou and Malik's past identities away. They were known as the Beggar Queen and Shrine Maiden of Hathor. END CUT

"Yes. I want you to take on another form, so that we can watch the children try to do as they wish. I will need to take on another form and I want your suggestion."

"As you wish, my lord, if you may take the appearance of a tall young man with long dark hair with black eyes. Oh and young females like young men with muscles."

"You have always had the best taste."

CUT A/N: Seth's servant may stay unnamed except for the name that she shall take on when she disguises herself as a student of Domino High. END CUT

The next day there was a flurry of excitement as five new females and one male were introduced to be new students. Yukina, Mara, Rei, Daisuki and Akurei were their names. Yukina meaning snow-cure-exorcism, Mara meaning penis (Japanese) and truth of ra (Egyptian), Rei meaning companion and Daisuki meaning very likeable, while Akurei meaning evil coldness. The name of the new boy was Akuma, meaning fiend. The students knew to keep well away from Akurei and Akuma straight from the beginning, especially because they were twin brother and sister.

CUT A/N: if any of you did not get this, Yugi is Yukina, Mara is Malik, Rei is Ryou, Daisuki is Katsuya. Akuma and Akurei were Seth and his servant. END CUT

Atemu, Akefia, Mariku and Seto Kaiba had been just in time for the start of the school year, now met with Akurei and Akuma. It meant the start of trouble for the four girls or Yuki-tachi, more specifically.

"Wonderful. The God of Chaos finally pays attention to what we are trying to do," said Mara.

"Oh come on, this is about the worst we'll ever face, ne?" said Rei, trying to make light of things.

"Tch. I can't believe this is happening," groaned Mara.

"Whatever. We got to deal with this by ourselves anyway, no?" chirped Jou.

Yugi groaned. Most of the time he and Atemu saved the world, okay, he watched Atemu save the world. The others were incapacitated somehow and couldn't do anything, though he did have the most experience.

"Hey," it was Akurei.

"Hi! Bye!" They fled. Their breath was caught in their throats. They were glad to have gotten away, but they knew that they could not avoid the inevitable forever. They were behind one of the school buildings, panting.

Hearing the voice of Bakura, they froze. But there was a girl with him, Ruka Hiou. Everyone turned to Ryou. They knew what he felt for Bakura. They gazed at him with sympathy in their eyes. He frowned at them and put a finger to his lips.

"Kura-kun, you're so cool. I can't believe you are Ryou's cousin. Sure he's cute, but you are so much more," gushed Ruka.

"Whore," hissed Ryou/Rei. His/Her eyes narrowed. They could all tell he/her was furious. He was doing a good job controlling himself, at the moment, because Bakura's words brought their stomachs all the way down to the eighteenth layer of hell.

CUT A/N: eighteen layers of hell; think Chinese mythology. Not really sure if it apllies in Korean and Japanese though. END CUT

"You know, I never thought you could be so _interesting_," Bakura smirked, revealing one of his fang-like canines.

Ruka shuddered. She thought he was sexy, but what he was about to do would have scared her away if she had known he was going to do it. He kissed her, trailing down to her neck and then bit her, hard, in the jugular. He licked his lips. Who knew he had such vampiric instincs.

Doomedpassion: the end.

…of this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

He kissed her, trailing down to her neck and then bit her, hard, in the jugular. He licked his lips. Who knew he had such vampiric instincs.

"Leave her alone, Tomb Robber!" cried Malik/Mara. He/She was pissed. Not only was Bakura hurting that _innocent_ girl, he was hurting his/her friend, Ryou/Rei.

A sphere of water splashed onto Bakura, from the sky. Flames began to lick at his shoes. This was the doing of Yugi/Yukina and Malik/Mara. He tried to turn around, but a long rose whip with thorns was no around his neck. This was Katsuya/Daisuki's power, control over the earth, bestowed upon him by Mother Nature.

Bakura tried to move and found he couldn't. A girl carrying two fans, one made of the dove's feathers and the other with metal points was staring at him. He scoffed, these girls would lose to him, after all, he was the great Thief King. If only he could think of a bet to make. The girl with the fans seemed to see what he was thinking.

"So you want to make a bet?" she asked. There was a gleam in her eye. Her eyes seemed to take on a condescending look.

"Yes." He said it through gritted teeth. He hated to admit it, but she had gotten the best of him.

"Very well, we will play a game. Oh no, not a shadow game. No one is going to the shadow realm. This object of this game is to solve the riddle that the judges or spectators give. Since you do not have any spectators from you peer group, then my friends will be the judges. The rules are binding. They cannot give any riddles that I have already heard, or I will be disqualified and have to do as you wish, such as answer any of your questions, kill myself or any of those things," she said, "except for sexual favours." She added it because she didn't want to regret doing it, if she lost.

"Rei! Look out. The Destructive gang is here," groaned Mara/Malik, "you'll just have to explain the rules again. Plus they have an advantage. They have the god of chaos and the game king on their hands."

"Cancel it! Onegai," cried Yukina/Yugi.

"Look, I never go back on my word. Do you think that they will let it go that easily, Yuki? Do you?" snapped Rei/Ryou. "Stop being so naïve. Look where it landed us."

"But…"

"So Tomb Robber what have you gotten yourself into this time?" sneered Atemu.

"Shut up, baka pharaoh."

"Hai, hai, whatever…I hear there is a game to play."

"What! It's time to destroy the world that you fought so hard to protect, isn't it, your royal anus?" sneered Mara/Malik.

Atemu lunged at Mara. He was angry at her for insulting him. She just side-stepped him, as flames circled his head, in a mock crown. She snickered. All he could do was stare. He was incapacitated by a girl. The skin near his cheeks was tinted with pink due to his embarrassment and anger. One thought passed through his brain: 'how dare she?' She smirked at his helplessness.

"We have no choice, but to wait for your friends, now," said Yukina/Yugi.

"Are you trying to make it harder for us to win?" cried Daisuki/Katsuya.

"Sorry, but they kept adding members as they come along. Why not finish it when they are all here?"

"Have you gone nuts!" cried Rei. "You know what the Lord of Chaos did to them! How are you so sure he's not going to come and kill us to finish his plan. We're the only one's that can stop them, remember," her voice cracked. "And bring them back to this reality."

"You're right, but this makes me feel like I'm cheating," said Yukina/Yugi.

"Come on. It's too late to go back now," said Mara/Malik.

"Why?" asked Rei/Ryou.

"Look out the psychotic duo is here, with their leader," said Daisuki/Katsuya.

"Hello," said Mariku suggestively.

"What have we here?" said Bakura. He and Mariku shared evil perverted smirks.

"Yarou!" cried Daisuki/Katsuya.

"Whoa, you had to go that far didn't you?" said Mara/Malik.

"Of course." There was venom in her/his voice. She/he was the Thief King's sister, Kisara three-four thousand years. In the genocide of their people, she was taken away as a slave and was bought by Priest Seto. They fell in love. To cut a long story short, she was killed in the fire, orchestrated, by her brother and priest Akhenaden who were possessed by the Dark God Zorc Necrophades. Zorc Necrophades was a demigod created by the Lord of Chaos, who was defeated, by Atemu. Apparently, shards of his personality now buried in her brother, Mariku, Atemu and her lover, Priest Seto.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Apparently, shards of his personality now buried in her brother, Mariku, Atemu and her lover, Priest Seto.

"What have we here my ass, brother," snapped Daisuki/Katsuya/Kisara.

"Brother? Huh?"

"Has three millennia turned your brain to mush? Hmm," asked Daisuki/Katsuya/Kisara. "Or does being once again possessed by Zorc cloud your mind?" She rounded on Kaiba Seto. "As for you my love, my master, you left me to die three millennia ago. I won't let you make the same mistake again because I want to be with you again, in a _real_ relationship."

"Daisuki, you know it's no use talking to them like that. We'll just have to beat them up, when they return to normal," smirked Mara/Malik/Priestess of Hathor.

"Come on let's start," said Yukina/Yugi/Queen of Egypt.

"Alright, one of you can go first," nodded Rei/Ryou/Beggar Queen. "We will ask one thing of you. We will match your partner from ancient Egypt with you."

"Since I am the King of Games and I know that you will lose to me, I will give you an easy one. There were two ducks in front of a duck and two ducks behind a duck and one in the middle. How many were there in the total?" asked Atemu.

"Three. Then, how much is a skunk worth?"

"Are you trying to insult me, my dear?"

"Yes, now answer. Stop stalling for time."

"One scent."

CUT A/N: got above riddles from /riddles.htm END CUT

"Well, you two are even. Who would have known?" It was Mara/Malik's sarcastic voice.

"How about this, I'll give a riddle. Who ever says the answer first, will win and ask the other for anything they wish," said Rei/Ryou/Beggar Queen. "Here it is:

Like the Phoenix it rises again

When turned to ash

Its fire burns passionate once again

Its purity exists through humanity"

Doomedpassion: I made up the riddle that Rei/Ryou/Beggar Queen brought up.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

"How about this, I'll give a riddle. Who ever says the answer first, will win and ask the other for anything they wish," said Rei/Ryou/Beggar Queen. "Here it is:

Like the Phoenix it rises again

When turned to ash

Its fire burns passionate once again

Its purity exists through humanity"

"Do you have an answer yet?" asked Yukina/Yugi/Queen of Egypt. "You can go first."

"Ummm no…hatred…no…what the hell…how come I don't know the answer? ARGH!!"

"The answer is love. You lose Atemu. I guess I have to ask something of you. I want you to sit still for a moment. It may hurt a bit," said Yukina/Yugi/Queen of Egypt.

She, Rei, Daisuki and Mara stood around Atemu. He was blocked from his 'friends' and fear was present in his eyes for the first time. They held hands. Yukina broke free from the parallelogram. It became a triangle. She was standing inside the triangle with Atemu. She walked around him 13 times making sure to pass through all the sides. Each time she walked, she touched each her friends' hands. She was borrowing power from them. At the 13th count, walked from the vertice to the center, where Atemu was standing. She kissed his forehead. The insignia of the millennium items appeared and disappeared. He passed out.

Drained and tired, they were the perfect target at the moment, but the Lord of Chaos decided to let them be. They took Atemu with them to their apartment. They put him in a guest room and sealed the door, using their elements. The seal of water was first, the seal of earth was next, followed by the seal of fire and lastly was the seal of wind. They called upon the powers of the goddesses to protect the seal.

After the ritual, each of the girls went to their own room to rest. They knew that the Lord of Chaos would be watching their every move and even so, they could not help, but relax their guard upon their own rooms, due to their lack of energy.

Meanwhile, the Lord of Chaos, was irritated with the success of the girls, but did not express the reason, since they would regain control of themselves because their beloveds were fighting for them. After all, they had given in, thinking that their beloveds were in danger. Yet, he had not given them reason to destroy _them_. Currently, Bakura, Mariku and Kaiba Seto were lounging on the couch in Kaiba Seto's mansion and their boss, the Lord of Chaos was pacing the floor. As for Kaiba Seto's little brother, he had been whisked away by the goddess of Egypt and currently living at the Kame shop, with Yugi's grandfather, who had knew of the going-ons and was an ally of the goddesses.

Doomedpassion: woah. I really rushed this. I hope its good. I really would encourage reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter nine

Chapter nine

As for Kaiba Seto's little brother, he had been whisked away by the goddess of Egypt and currently living at the Kame shop, with Yugi's grandfather, who had knew of the going-ons and was an ally of the goddesses.

CUT: A/N: I've talked too little about Mokuba, so I will talk a little about him now. END CUT.

Kaiba Mokuba was scared. His brother acted as if he didn't see him anymore. He was even hanging out with Atemu, Mariku and Bakura. There was something terribly wrong with this group. In fact, Atemu, Mariku and Bakura had beaten him black and blue once and his big brother did nothing to stop them. Instead, he just watched them do it.

That night, Mokuba had gone to bed triple barred his door and flopped on to his pillows and cried until he fell asleep. Sometime in the middle of the night, a blinding flash was seen in his room. Mokuba was still asleep. Four girls had appeared. They had sad beautiful faces. Even though, their bodies were young, one could sense age old wisdom radiating from within. These four girls were Ishizu, Ma'at, Bastet and Hathor. They were goddesses from Egypt.

"Wake up, Mokuba-kun," whispered Ishizu softly. She touched his forehead with her cool hand. He was feverish.

"Justice will be served," gritted Ma'at. "How could they do this to a little boy?!"

"Stop asking rhetorical questions to which you already know the answers," said Bastet cynically.

"The child is waking up," said Hathor. "Poor child," she cooed.

Mokuba rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. His eyes widened. He stared and stared. He managed to croak out, "who are you?"

"We are the Egyptian goddesses, Ishizu, Ma'at, Bastet and Hathor. We are here to take you to a safe place."

"Why? I am safe here with my big brother."

"Poor child. Look at yourself. I want to help you. Give me your hand," it was Ishizu. She took his hand. A warm light seemed to come from within her. The bruises and other sores on Mokuba began to fade. "I can only help you with your physical wounds. The others will eventually heal. But quick, we must leave this place. You are in grave danger."

"Come," said Bastet imperiously. Mokuba had to go with them because he knew they were right.

"I know the perfect place. The Kame Game shop. Yugi's grandfather will take you. You are not to leave the game shop, understood? If you do, you will get hurt. We don't want you to get hurt. Your big brother will be sad when he finds out that he hurt you without knowing it. After all he and the others are being possessed by shards of Zorc Necrophades personality. Currently they work for Seto, Lord of Chaos."

Mokuba gulped. He could not believe it. His brother who had claimed not to believe in destiny and magic, was being possessed by the Dark God? He passed out.

"Poor child. I suppose, he can't accept reality," said Hathor sadly.

With another flash, they arrived at the Kame Game shop. Mokuba was in Hathor's arms.

"Please, Sorugoku, please take care of this child. His brother and the other three were beating him. I think Zorc wants get rid of their weaknesses one by one. Kaiba Seto was watching. He did not participate in the beating. I think its because Zorc wanted to show him, how weak he is. We know he isn't, but at this time, they can defend themselves or each other from those mental/emotional attacks. They gave in because they thought their loved ones would get hurt, but…they are still getting hurt due to my brother's machinations," said Ishizu.

"Very well, I shall take this child and protect him, my ladies. Goodnight. Wait, contact me if anything goes wrong or if they have discovered me. Thank you, and watch over Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Jou," said the old man.

Doomedpassion: oh another chappie…yeah!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kaiba Seto was sitting there with a bored expression on his face. He wasn't even listening to his leader. He wasn't even talking about his goal. He was talking about a bunch of girls and how they got humiliated. It didn't suit him to have to listen, so he didn't. Meanwhile, Bakura and Mariku were wrestling on the floor. The leader just realized they weren't listening.

"FOOLS!" he roared. "IS this what you do when your superiors are talking to you?"

"Hn."

The two o the floor kept on wrestling.

Doomedpassion: wow that was quick. Not just joking.

A few hundred blocks away…

Atemu banged hard at the door. He knew that he owed the girls his life, but he just wanted to get out. He seemed to get caged up every time he tried to do something to protect people. #1 the Sennen puzzle. #2 the shadow realm. #3 in his own head. #4 in a room in an apartment building of people, who saved him. Boy was he frustrated.

"Let me out! Let me out!"

"Argh, shut up!" cried Mara/Malik, jerking awake. The others were awake too, staring bemusedly at their doors and sighed. The four of them dressed and changed.

"Do you want Atemu to know who we are yet?" said Yukina/Yugi/Queen of Egypt.

"No let's wait until the others are back in their heads first," said Daisuki/Katsuya.

"But…but…"

"What if they come to our apartment and find him while we're gone. He needs to know who we are. He needs to know that we are fighting for the world because they gave up like the idiots they are. Seriously, never trust a man to keep saving the world. If their friends are threatened, they give up entirely," snapped Rei/Ryou.

"Woah, I never expected you to talk like that," said Yukina/Yugi/Queen of Egypt.

"Oh okay," said Rei/Ryou.

"Let's go," smiled Yukina/Yugi/Queen of Egypt.

The four of them undid the seals. One by one they peeled off. They smiled.

"Yuki you have the honour of opening the door," said Daisuki/Katsuya.

"Atemu-kun, I have some food for you-" Yukina/Queen of Egypt's voice changed to that of Yugi's.

"Yugi, what are you doing here?" asked Atemu.

"Me? Oh, let me reintroduce myself, my pharaoh, my love, my yami," said Yukina/Yugi. His/her voice was changing at the same time as his/her appearance. "The others are like this too. We received blessings from Ishizu, Ma'at, Bastet and Hathor."

"Oh?" he didn't believe her/him.

"Who else could have won against you?" asked Yukina/Yugi.

"…"

"There. You guys, greet your Pharoah and friend."

"Hi, long time no see," they smiled at him. "You should at least thank us for saving you," added Mara/Malik.

"You guys are crazy, you know that taking us on, especially if the Lord of Chaos took over our souls and gave us power," said Atemu.

"We know, but you guys are _very_ important to us. It goes way back when…we're sure you understand, so don't say you don't," said they, other than Yukina/Yugi/Queen of Egypt.

"Okay, I give in. You need my help, no?" said Atemu.

"Oh look, they're waiting for us outside. Who would have known?" said Mara/Malik sarcastically.

"Oh, shut it," said Daisuki/Katsuya.

They looked at one another and looked down. Kaiba Seto, Mariku and Bakura's eyes met theirs. _They_ smirked. They groaned.

"God, now we really need to meet them."

Doomedpassion: duh duh duh…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"God, now we really need to meet them."

The walked down the stairs. They didn't dare take the elevators. Who knows what they could be doing.

"Wow, how long does it even take to get here? We saw them leave ten minutes ago," grumbled Bakura.

"Yeah, well, their just afraid of us,"

"You think?" a cocky voice sounded. The person's whose voice had just sounded was crouching on one of the banisters. This person was Atemu with four girls standing beside him.

"Hello, need we reintroduce ourselves?" they smiled at each other, sharing an inside joke.

Atemu jumped to the ground. He landed on his feet. The four girls followed afterward. Their bodies glowed in the sunlight. Wait. It wasn't the sunlight that was making their bodies glow, it was magic. Instead of four girls, the people who landed on the floor, crouching, were Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Katsuya.

"Feh," Katsuya used his thumb to wipe his nose. "Something here stinks-"

"-of ancient Evil and Magic," finished Yugi.

They smirked. "Who did you think we were, hmm?"

"You know I guess it was an honour for me to meet you and your true selves first," smirked Atemu.

"…"

"So what should we do to them," said yugi-tachi.

"Whatever you have planned," said Atemu.

"Too bad we didn't plan anything. I suppose we have to fight for our lives via shadow game. I'd say a life for a life," said Ryou.

"That's getting old, but it works, so how about this we make a tag team effort. Ryou, you with me?" asked Malik.

"Sure. What are we playing, Duel Monsters?"

"No, that's getting old too."

"Then what, go fish?"

"No, do our yamis know how to play "Hearts"?"

"Um, I don't know," said Ryou. "Arrrgggggggggggghhhh. Oh I know, we will play truth or dare."

"What!!"

"Well, as long as we don't pick dare, I suppose we'll be fine?" said Ryou unsurely.

"Great," said Malik sarcastically.

"Besides, all we have to ask are _those _questions," drawled Ryou.

"Oh!!" screamed Malik excitedly. "Let's get our game on."

"Did you just quote Judai from YGO-GX??" asked Yugi. 0.o

"Ummm…okay?" said Ryou.

"Bring it on," cried Malik.

"Ummm…okay?" said Ryou.

"Dammit why do you always ruin my pick up lines,"

"Um, Malik, their laughing at us,"

"Thanks Ryou, for informing me. I am serious now. Dammit."

"Stop cursing, when you know you can't," snapped Yugi. "Move it."

"Alright, since we brought up the game, then I guess its only fair for you to go first. Bakura? Mariku? We're waiting."

"Feh, truth, dare or fire in the barn?" said Mariku.

"Dammit we never said fire in the barn!" steam was rising from Malik. Luckily he now knew to stop keeping his emotions bottled up, therefore, "ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG, you people drive me crazy!"

"Oh I though you already were," said Bakura coolly. "Now get on with it.

It ended with Malik asking Ryou to kiss Bakura in a dare. Ryou was about to kiss Bakura, when he backed away. It was almost as if he were afraid of/for Ryou. Ryou moved closer, more determined. He would get his kiss even if it was last thing he did.

Yes, Ryou was in love with Bakura, psychotic and all. He was pretty desperate for just one kiss, even if it was just one. He actually managed to give him one. It caused Bakura to howl out in pain, as he held onto his head. His whole body was shaking. He finally crumpled to the floor, exhausted.

"Bakura?" Ryou's voice sounded so sweet. It brought him so much peace.

Ryou placed Bakura's head in his lap and ran his hands through his hair, all the while cooing softly. Ryou felt something up against his throat. It was the knife that was kept in the Sennen Rod. Ryou stiffened.

"Dammit, Mariku. Snap out of it," cried Malik. He was slowly disappearing to the Shadow Realm. Why, you may ask. He impulsively picked dare, when Mariku asked him truth or dare. Mariku just decided to send him to the Shadow Realm. "Mariku, please! Let me out. Pharoah. Bakura. Dammit all. Help!!" Since Bakura was unconscious, Mariku was still being possessed and the Pharoah, either he was too lazy or he wanted Mariku to snap out of it and save Malik, no one, but he and Yugi, knew because Atemu was currently lying on Yugi's lap. The following conversation is between Yugi and Atemu, through their mind link.

"How can you be so cruel, letting Malik go to the Shadow Realm?"

"I have to let him go for now, for Mariku and Malik's sakes."

"I know, but if it doesn't make Mariku snap out of it, then…"

"If this doesn't, then he's gone...forever…"

"What do you mean?"

"We did this to protect you."

"I know, but…"

"What I mean is Mariku, I guess loves Malik, too."

"That's why you said…oh no…"

For a second, Mariku looked around. He stared. "Hikari-pretty!" He cried. "Kuso, ore-sama is sorry." He choked. "Guhn." His rod fell out of reach. He crawled to try and get it." A foot connected with his hand. "Sorry, little brother," sneered Kaiba Seto. "This is rightfully mine."

"Hands off!" shouted Atemu. "That hasn't been yours in a life time." He wasn't sure if Mariku was okay, but at this moment, he was going to take a gamble, for Malik's sake. Mariku smiled at him gratefully, but it looked more like a grimace. He was still choking and he couldn't feel his hand. Atemu turned his head away. Once again Mariku was possessed. "I don't want to be weak because of my hikari. I want him to disappear. It's a shame, big brother, that you don't trust me." He was trying to strangle Atemu.

"Get off me. Will you? I'm just trying to save your hikari."

"Shut up. You can't even tell if I let him go or not," said Zorc Necrophades, using Mariku as his mouthpiece.

"Dammit, let them go, Zorc," cried Atemu.

"No!" screeched Zorc, using both Mariku and Kaiba Seto as mouth pieces.

"Dammit. Will you **all **just shut up so that I can sleep!" roared Bakura. He was awake now.

"A little help here," said Atemu.

"As much as I love fighting against you, I have to agree this time. We were pretty stupid to believe him, eh?"

"Yeah."

"Gotcha,"

"What its true. We were on the same boat."

"Yeah? Well, I refuse to admit it."

"Oh? Can't you just face the facts for once?"

"…Fine, you win."

"I know, I always do-"

"Look out!" screamed their hikaris and Katsuya.

The rod was glowing. "Shit!"

They looked at each other, then their hikaris. Evil smirks.

"Now what?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Now what?"

"Yugi! What are you doing? That's dangerous!"

"Atemu!" cried Yugi.

"Kuso. Kaiba, wake up!!"

"'Kura!"

"'Riku," wailed Malik, tears were pouring down his cheeks. He was in pain and he had been holding it for the past 666hours.

CUT A/N: Just joking. It wasn't that long. I would _never_ make anyone suffer that long. Cuz I'm nice. END CUT

"Huh? What was I doing again?"

Yep, the screams had finally driven Zorc Necrophades crazy and he went KABOOM! Hence the smoking coming out of the yamis and Kaiba Seto's ears.

"Ah my beautiful hair," cried Mariku and Bakura.

"Feh," said Kaiba Seto. "Baka-inu, what have you done this time?!"

"I could ask you the same except-" Katsuya slapped him. Hard. "Remember me?" Katsuya changed into Kisara/Daisuki.

"Yeah, but it would have been better if I didn't."

"Why?"

"I have enough to worry about. I don't need to worry about some destiny crap and my past self's lover's reincarnation." He caught himself. "Feh." And turned away.

"We just saved your asses from Zorc and that's how you repay us?" screamed the hikaris plus Katsuya.

Yep, they were pissed, which meant trouble.

"What are you staring at? Huh? Huh?" they yelled at the Lord of Chaos.

"Um…I should go now, really. Um…bye?" said the Lord of Chaos.

Their powers, if combined could match his own, normally. He was sure that if he were to try and fight them while they were angry, he would lose, so he ran.

CUT A/N: how undignified…MWAHAHAHA ahem KYUKYUKYUKYU…AHAHAHAHAHA…ahemhem…okay my moment of madness has passed. END CUT

"Um what was that about?" asked Bakura.

"Who was that?" asked Mariku.

"Why did he run anyway?" asked Atemu.

"…" Kaiba Seto was at a loss for words.

"That was Seto, Lord of Chaos. He ran away because he was afraid of us. YOU were STUPID enough to fall for his trap. YOU idiots are the best and worst things that have happened to us," cried the hikaris and Katsuya.

"Huh?" They were dumbstruck.

The Lord of Chaos's servant, who went by the name Akurei began to dissipate. All the regrets, guilt and other negative emotions were appeased. She no longer had a form. In fact, she was never supposed to exist. It was as if she never existed at all.

Doomedpassion: GX part of the story is coming right up…SNEAK PREVIEW below.

After the Lord of Chaos ran away, he came to a conclusion. He could still take over the world, if he used Mouto Yugi's cousin, Yuki Judai, his friends and a certain crazy professor at their school. He would start when the new school year came along. Yugi-tachi would be busy with homework and school. They would not notice anything wrong in America, until it was too late. However, things weren't happening as he had hoped. Yuki and his friends were coming to Domino High the next year to go to school. It would be Yugi-tachi's last year in high school, which meant that if he were to complete his plan, he would have to make a break for it and hope for the best or he could wait a year. He was not patient, so he opted for trying it.

Doomedpassion: that's for a few chapters later…I still have to wrap up the year for Yugi-tachi.


End file.
